


Recuerdos

by oliviasreal (tantamoqwrites)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoqwrites/pseuds/oliviasreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No fue hasta ese día en el que Lucius le trajo el antídoto, y les vio juntos que Bruce recordó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annyaisnotdead](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=annyaisnotdead).



No fue hasta ese día en el que Lucius le trajo el antídoto, y les vio juntos que Bruce recordó. Tampoco era de extrañar, después de todo, él tenía diez u once años cuando empezó a darse cuenta; y poco después, su vida había dado un vuelco de 360 grados y no se le había vuelto a pasar por la cabeza.

 

Cuando era pequeño, Bruce no había estado nada interesado en el negocio que era de su padre de nombre, pero no de hecho; por aquel entonces le interesaba más jugar con Rachel. No fue hasta que no tuvo diez años que empezó a interesarse por la enorme torre que gobernaba Gotham, y que le fascinaba cada vez que sus padres y él iban a la ciudad. Así que su padre, un poco resignadamente, empezó a contarle cómo funcionaban las cosas en Wayne Enterprises. Thomas Wayne tampoco quería enterarse exactamente de los pormenores de su empresa, él no tenía cabeza para esas cosas, prefería su trabajo en el hospital; y relegaba el trabajo en Lucius Fox, y también en su mayordomo, Alfred. Alfred tenía una buena cabeza para los negocios, y sus decisiones pausadas y racionales le habían servido a Wayne para no cometer numerosos errores. Thomas Wayne siempre se reía, y palmeaba la espalda del mayordomo inglés, diciendo que sin él estaría perdido, y tenía razón: Alfred era mucho más práctico que Wayne, que era demasiado filántropo para su propio bien; cuidaba de su hijo, Bruce; hacía las cuentas de la casa; se encargaba de organizar a los sirvientes; pero, lo más importante: era un amigo fiel.

Así que no era de extrañar que fueran Alfred, desde Wayne Manor, y Lucius Fox, desde Wayne Tower, los que tomasen las decisiones del gran negocio de los Wayne. Eso le dijo su padre cuando Bruce tenía diez años, mientras estaban sentados en el tren, uno de los inventos que había ideado Fox, y se dirigían al centro de Gotham. Wayne sonrió con un poco de tristeza mientras su hijo asimilaba la información con los ojos brillantes: quizás Bruce, a diferencia de su padre, sí pudiera con el peso de la empresa cuando fuera mayor. Thomas nunca había estado interesado, y ese había sido el gran disgusto de su propio padre.

Sentado a su lado, Alfred sacudió la cabeza, y murmuró:

-Tonterías, señor Wayne –con su acento inglés, pero Wayne sacudió la mano riéndose.

-Para nada.

 

Bruce contempló la gran torre que se extendía hacia lo alto frente a él, con el cuello echado hacia atrás y la boca abierta.

-Es enorme. Es más alta que nuestra casa en su parte más alta, ¿no, papá? –preguntó, asombrado, mientras bajaba la vista de los pisos más altos hasta depositarla en los dos adultos que le acompañaban. Su padre se rió, le revolvió el pelo, y entraron en el edificio.

La recepcionista les saludó con una sonrisa en la que solo se vieron dientes perfectamente alineados y perfectamente blancos, y les indicó que Mr. Fox les esperaba en su despacho. Wayne no consiguió convencer a Bruce de que cogieran el ascensor, aunque le dijera que el despacho de Fox se encontraba en lo más alto de la torre, pero Bruce se negó rotundamente. Su padre no insistió más. Desde el incidente con el pozo, Bruce se comportaba de manera extraña algunas veces, pero él no se lo podía reprochar: era una mala experiencia a cualquier edad, más aún a los diez años. Así que los tres se prepararon para el duro ascenso, el niño echando a correr desembarazándose del cabestrillo en los primeros escalones; y Alfred y Wayne siguiéndole a un paso más pausado. Al cabo de lo que parecía una eternidad, Thomas tuvo que coger el ascensor, argumentando que esas eran demasiadas escaleras incluso para él; pero Alfred siguió subiendo.

Cuando llegó hasta el piso que conocía ya tan bien, donde se encontraba el despacho de Lucius, Bruce ya estaba allí, hablando alegremente con el hombre, que le enseñaba su nuevo invento, una especie de juguete que a Bruce parecía encantarle. Alfred trató de recuperar el aliento, y sonrió a los dos.

-Señorito Wayne, ha subido demasiado rápido para nosotros los carcamales. Su padre debe estar al llegar –dijo, sonriendo al niño que no parecía cansado, y que se aguantaba la risa. Luego, se volvió hacia Lucius, y la sonrisa cambió de matiz, aunque Bruce no hubiera sabido descifrarlo exactamente en ese momento-. Lucius. ¿Qué es has inventado ahora? –dijo, con un falso tono de sermón. Se estrecharon la mano, y si el apretón se mantuvo durante más tiempo que el debido, o sus dedos se entrelazaron, Bruce no le dio importancia.

Poco después llegó su padre, disculpando su retraso porque se había encontrado con un viejo conocido y había tenido que ponerse al día, y Lucius les llevó por un tour por Wayne Tower, mientras Alfred puntualizaba de vez en cuando.

 

Otros días, Lucius venía a la casa. En general, era para hablar con Wayne de algún problema especialmente importante, así que se encerraban los tres en el Despacho de su padre, el Sitio Al Que Bruce No Podía Pasar, y no salían hasta la cena, a la que Lucius rara vez se quedaba; pero otras veces no. Otras veces, simplemente se presentaba, saludaba a los padres de Bruce, le solía traer un regalito a Bruce de esos que le encantaban, siempre con palancas secretas y misterios que descubrir; y se iba con Alfred. Thomas Wayne, cuando se cerraba la puerta, ponía una expresión extraña, casi compungida, y, suspirando, decía que, al fin y al cabo, era el día libre del mayordomo, y todos sabían que se cogía pocos. Alfred vivía por y para la familia Wayne, y el hombre raramente parecía pensar en sí mismo. Así que el pater familias se encogía de hombros y se sumergía en su papeleo atrasado. Por la noche, cuando debería estar dormido, Bruce solía sentarse al lado de su ventana, que daba a la parte frontal de la casa, a esperar, intentando ver cuándo venía el mayordomo, pero siempre se terminaba durmiendo antes de verle. A la mañana siguiente, Alfred les servía el desayuno como siempre, con la misma sonrisa; pero Bruce siempre detectaba unas pequeñas ojeras bajo los ojos con patas de gallo que empezaban a asomar.

Una de esas noches libres de Alfred, después de que su madre le hubo dado las buenas noches, como siempre; Bruce se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina porque tenía sed. Sabía que no debería haberse comido eso que le dio Rachel, pero se lo había dicho con esa sonrisa suya y no había podido decirle que no. Desde esa tarde, su garganta quemaba como si tuviera fuego en la laringe. Para llegar a la cocina, tenía que pasar por el Despacho, y Bruce se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas, y que salían voces. Tanto Alfred como su padre le habían dicho una y mil veces que espiar a través de las puertas no está bien, pero Bruce escuchó el nombre del mayordomo, y le picó la curiosidad, tanto, que se olvidó de su pobre garganta.

-Pero Thomas, sabes que es ilegal –estaba diciendo su madre, y entonces Bruce ya no pudo apartarse. ¿Ilegal? ¿Como en las historias? –Las leyes no las pones tú, las pone el Gobierno, y hay que acatarlas, lo sabes, ¿no? Y ellos la están rompiendo.

-¡Martha, por el amor de Dios! Ya sé que es ilegal, pero ¿quiénes somos nosotros para negarle a nadie que sea feliz? Y Alfred es feliz, Martha, se le ve en los ojos cuando vuelve; se le nota. El hombre vive dedicado a nosotros, a Bruce, no pienso ponerle trabas a la poca vida privada que se permite –su padre había ido elevando progresivamente el tono de voz, y Martha le chistó.

-¡Y Bruce! No crees que puede ser una mala influencia para él, ver que su mayordomo, el amigo de su propio padre es… es… -su madre murmuró una palabra tan bajito que Bruce no la entendió-. ¿No crees que pueda terminar él mismo así?

Hubo un silencio mientras Bruce intentaba comprender el significado de las palabras de su madre, y el padre de Bruce parecía estar contando hasta diez.

-Martha, dos cosas: a quién decida querer o no querer cuando sea mayor es problema de Bruce y solamente de Bruce. Además, con un poco de suerte, cuando él sea mayor, las cosas habrán cambiado –Thomas respiró hondo, y prosiguió, con un tono peligrosamente tranquilo-. Y por favor, Martha. Que no se te ocurra volver a insinuar que Alfred puede ser una "mala influencia". Es el hombre más entero que conozco, con la mente perfectamente ordenada. ¡Si nuestro hijo llega a ser cómo él considérate afortunada! Ahora, retírate. Hoy no es tu día, querida.

Bruce salió disparado hacia su habitación, no queriendo que sus padres le encontrasen espiando sus conversaciones, y habiendo olvidado completamente la sed. Cuando estuvo metido entre las sábanas, le estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza a lo que había dicho su madre, sin encontrarle ni pies ni cabeza. Y no sabía qué "mala influencia" podía ser el hecho de tomarse una noche libre al mes y salir con Lucius Fox. Ah… quizás fuera algo de Fox… ¿Porque era negro?... ¿o porque se llevaba a Alfred y Bruce nunca estaba despierto cuando volvía…? Sintió que casi lo tenía, la explicación, pero se quedó dormido antes de que pudiera darle forma completamente. Cuando despertó, supuso que todo debía de haber sido un sueño muy extraño producido por la comida de Rachel. Cuando bajó, Alfred estaba allí como siempre, con su pequeña sonrisa y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y Bruce le saludó, y se dijo que el mes siguiente se quedaría despierto hasta verle llegar, costase lo que costase.

Al final resultó que no pudo hacerlo. Dos semanas después, un hombre desesperado mató a sus dos padres, y Alfred no volvió a separarse de Bruce. No se volvió a tomar una noche libre, y Bruce no volvió a ver a Lucius Fox hasta muchos años después, cuando le pidió ayuda para que le hiciera un traje.

 

Mientras Bruce yacía acostado en su gran cama, muchos años después, se fijó en la sonrisa que Alfred le dedicó a Lucius, en que la mano del segundo se posaba durante más tiempo de lo que hubiera sido normal en dos hombres que casi no se conocían; y recordó. Recordó la conversación, se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, no había sido un sueño, y la entendió. Una sonrisa cómplice se instaló en sus labios mientras los hombres se saludaban, y se recostó contra las almohadas. Qué ironía. Al final su madre había tenido razón, en parte, y Alfred no había tenido nada que ver.


End file.
